1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooking apparatus. In a more particular sense, the invention relates to apparatus of this type in which motion is imparted to a cooking vessel concurrently with heating of the contents thereof. In a still more particular sense, the invention relates to the application, by motor driven means, of a substantially horizontal reciprocating movement to a cooking vessel such as a fry pan or skillet. Though the invention refers primarily to an omelet maker, it has application to the cooking of any of various foods in which it is desirable to impart motion to the vessel sufficient to prevent the food being cooked from sticking and burning.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been proposed to provide devices for imparting movement, including reciprocating motion, to a culinary vessel concurrently with the application of heat thereto. However, in the prior art, so far as is known there has been no suggestion for imparting motion to the cooking pan faithfully simulating that which would be imparted thereto manually. Further, so far as is known there has been no suggestion for the concept of utilizing the handle of a basically conventional fry pan or the like, as a support member slidable in a cradle so as to guide the culinary vessel during the reciprocating motion found desirable to cook such foods as omelets, fried eggs, fried or hash brown potatoes, etc.
Still further, so far as is known there has been no concept in the prior art disclosures for utilizing a fry pan which in and of itself is completely conventional, requiring no more than the application of a metal hook or equivalent element, whereby the fry pan can be swiftly engaged with the reciprocating mechanism with no more difficulty than one would normally experience in placing a fry pan upon a stove.
The present invention has as its general purpose the provision of a device which will eliminate the deficiencies in the prior art noted above.
It is a further important object of the present invention to provide a device of the type stated which can be utilized in the home, as compared to many of the prior art devices which have been designed primarily for institutional use with multiple cooking vessels and expensive, complex operating mechanisms.
Still another object of importance is to provide a device of the type stated which can be manufactured in a compact form, and can be designed for use as a household appliance capable of occupying a minimum amount of space on a typical residential kitchen counter, with the device being adapted for use merely by plugging in a convenience cord, in an adjacent electrical receptacle through which ordinary house current is available.